The Heart Of Snow
by DW-881
Summary: The winds of war is sweeping over the continents, and a new enemy more dangerous than anyone ever could imagine lands on the coastlines of Blue Moon... Intense battles, betrayal and death awaits, as Wars World once again is dragged into war...
1. Chapter 1: Dark Skies

Here it is, my first serious AW2 Fic. Expect this fic to last for 20 chapters, or even more, and it will mainly be focusing on Olaf. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review. CO's and characters for the enemy, White Meteor are also welcome.  
  
Also bear in mind that I'm swedish, and my english is far from flawless, allright?  
  
Enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
............

**-The Heart Of Snow- **

**Chapter 1: Dark Skies**

**........**  
  
Commander Olaf of Blue Moon sighed, and looked at his own, scared face in the mirror.  
  
"I'm growing old" He muttered to himself, as he pulled on his thick, blue jacket. "Already past fifty."  
  
He stepped into his warm boots, and felt how his back hurted when he bent down to help his feets in them.  
  
He got up and grabbed the gloves that lay on the table under the mirror, and put his good old hat on his head.  
  
He put on the gloves, and smiled towards the mirror.  
  
An old mans smile.  
  
He sighed again and went out of the house, which served as his headquarter. The last one had been hit by a grenade.  
  
A bittercold morning struck at him when he got outside, and he greatly inhaled the fresh air as he pulled his hat further down.  
  
Groups of Blue Moon-soldiers had gathered around the fires which burned on the street.  
  
"27 days" Olaf said to himself, as he began to walk down the street, seeing how the cold and freezing soldiers saluted him as he passed by. "27 days in this goddamn rathole."  
  
He walked past a group of destroyed tanks, muttered silently when he saw that they were his own.  
  
It took him three days to capture the city, but now he was stuck in it, surrounded by hostile armies, without food and without ammunition.  
  
The war had been going on for 43 days. 43 days ago, an army landed in the south of Blue Moon. An army, which they said came from a southern, previously unknown, continent, the White Meteor.  
  
Olaf had his doubts. How could a whole continent remain undiscovered, in these days of modern technology?  
  
What Olaf didn't doubt, was the enemy's skills. They fought with frightening efficiency, and they swept away all resistance.  
  
The leader of White Meteor, Morgan what was he was called, was rumored to be the greatest general ever lived.  
  
Olaf muttered. But yet, he couldn't refuse to admit, that it indeed was a skilled commander that lured him into this trap.  
  
He muttered again. The city had been captured by White Meteor during the first week of the war, and when the main army moved on, a small garrison of enemy soldiers had been left to guard it.  
  
By taking it, Olaf hoped to be able to stop the White Meteors rapid advance, and force them to make an halt. But instead, he had been encircled by three White Meteor-armies, so quick and so skillfully, that he hadn't seen it coming.  
  
And he knew that he lacked the necessary firepower for an outbreak. All he had was infantry and two tank-divisions, the rest of the army was stationed further into Blue Moon with Grit.  
  
"Commander!" Someone yelled, and a small boy dressed in a dirty, long officer-uniform came running.  
  
It was Colin.  
  
"Commander Olaf!" He said, breathing heavily. "Olaf, the enemy is preparing for an attack! Our Recons are reporting increased acitivity on all fronts!"  
  
"Now?!" Olaf exclaimed. "It's in the middle of the day! I've never seen such a move before..."  
  
"Sir!" Colin interrupted. "What should we do? It might only be a matter of an hour, or maybe even a half!"  
  
Olaf scratched his beard and placed his hand on Colin's shoulder.  
  
"Make sure that everyone is ready. I want the tank-divisions ready within five minutes! Get on it, now, Colin!"  
  
Yes, sir" Colin said and saluted him and turned around.  
  
"Hey, Colin, wait..." Olaf said, and Colin stopped. "Be careful."  
  
Colin nodded, and ran away.  
  
Olaf sighed, as he continued to walk down the street. He liked Colin, although he was often a bit rough on him. Truth to be told, he loved him like if he was his son, but he didn't want to admit it.  
  
Colin was so young, and yet involved in the most terrible act that humans can do against each other.  
  
War. War was nothing for kids.  
  
Olaf sighed again as he inspected the troops. His soldiers were cold, the tanks had almost no fuel, and the morale was low.  
  
The food wasn't much to cheer for, mostly tin-food and water boiled over the fires that burned everywhere.  
  
Then, he suddenly noticed that it was quiet. It hadn't been quiet for 27 days. Not a sound was to be heard, only the low noises from the fires.  
  
"Dammit.." He mumbled. "Damn those bastards."  
  
And suddenly, hell broke lose. It literally fell over them.  
  
Olaf looked up, and saw that the whole sky was covered with enemy aircrafts, who released their explosive cargos against them.  
  
Bombs hit the streets, buildings exploded, and heartbreaking screams from dying or decapacitated soldiers suddenly filled everything, and Olaf noticed panically how everyone seemed to die around him.  
  
Tanks drove past him, only to be blown to pieces a second after.  
  
Yet, Olaf didn't move.  
  
Never had he, who had been listening to the symphony of war since the cradle, been so scared, and the fear paralyzed him. He couldn't move a finger.  
  
It exploded everywhere around him, houses collapsed, the street was torn apart by the explosions and a choir of screams echoed behind him, in front of him, everywhere.  
  
Screeching noises was heard just before the grenades hit the street, and after that, deafening explosions that seemed to cut through everything.  
  
And Olaf just stood there, felt how his old body trembled to the enormous shockwaves from the bombs.  
  
"Commander Olaf!" Someone yelled, and a tank came speeding down the street. "Commander Olaf, get..."  
  
The next moment, it was blown to pieces and Olaf suddenly came to his senses.  
  
"Colin..." He mumbled. "Colin... I must get Colin."  
  
He clenched his fists, and started to run. His old, scarred body was clearly not made for running, but he did anyway.  
  
He ran down the street, things exploded everywhere around him, houses collapsed.  
  
He ran past fried corpses of his own soldiers, he ran past arms and legs without a body belonging to them.  
  
He swallowed, and kept running. He had to find Colin. He had to.  
  
Suddenly, he saw him. A small boy, standing in the middle of the street, wearing a far too large cap. He was directing the infantry soldiers that were still alive, pointing them to various directions.  
  
"Colin!" Olaf yelled, and ran towards him. "Colin!"  
  
Colin turned around, their eyes met for a second and Olaf could see it. The same thing you could see in the eyes of a man, who is prepared to die.  
  
And then everything exploded around them.  
  
Olaf was knocked to the side, and smashed through a house wall, so hard that he almost lost his conscious.  
  
He could vaguely see the sky through the house's destroyed ceiling where he laid on his back.  
  
He tried to get on his feets, but he was unable to move at all.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud, screeching noise.  
  
And then everything went black.  
  
.....................................

Hope ya enjoyed it, chapter 2 will be uploaded on friday.

-DW


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner

Thanks Master Of The Phoenix and Victory March (00! Sweden! What a coincidence) For my first reviews, and thank again MOTP for the CO's, they will appear in future chapters. Remember, all CO's and characters I get will BE IN THE STORY, in one way or the other.  
  
Well, here's chapter 2, enjoy!  
  
........

**-The Heart Of Snow-**

**Chapter 2: Prisoner**

.......  
  
Olaf was awoken by the sound of a steel door opening.  
  
He opened his eyes, and found himself lying on a bed in cell with three greypainted walls and a massive steel door.  
  
His back hurted, and he noticed that he had a bloody bandage around his right arm. His gun had been taken, and so had his hat. At least he still got his uniform on him.  
  
Two soldiers and an officer entered the room.  
  
"Come with us", the officer said, and the two soldier grabbed Olaf and helped him out of the bed.  
  
"I can walk on my own" Olaf muttered, and they released their grip. The pain in his right arm was intense, and he did his best to hide that it hurted.  
  
They went out in a corridor, and Olaf could see several other steel doors just like his.  
  
He wondered if Colin was in one of them, but he didn't have the time to think more about it.  
  
Flanked by the two soldiers, and with the officer walking slowly in front of him, they soon reached a gigantic room, with maybe a hundred cells in various sizes.  
  
They had no steel doors, but rusty ironbars, and behind them sat Blue Moon soldiers, still wearing dirty blue uniforms. Some of them were wounded, others just sat and stared on the ironbars.  
  
Most of them still tried to maintain a good mood, and they saluted Olaf when he came walking through the room, which was maybe 150 meters long, and with two floors of cells.  
  
"Here's your army, commander" The officer said proudly without turning around. "221 prisoners."  
  
221? Olaf thought as they moved forward in a slow pace. I had 13 500 men at Raftel. Where's the rest of them? And where's Colin? I bet they are holding him in one of the other cells...  
  
"Step in here" The officer said and led Olaf into a large elevator. He pressed the up button, and as the elevator slowly began its movement towards the higher floors, the two soldiers placed themself against the wall, holding a close eye on Olaf.  
  
Yeah right... He thought and sighed as he scratched his head. He felt naked without his hat. I'm past fifty. I could barely bring one of them on his knees...  
  
"Follow me, commander" The officer said, and they went out of the elevator into a wide corridor.  
  
They walked to the end of it, and the officer slowly pushed the double tree doors open, and led Olaf in.  
  
The two soldiers waited outside.  
  
The light in the room was dark, and it took a while for Olaf's old eyes to adjust to it.  
  
"Welcome, Olaf" Someone said, sitting behind a beatiful wooden desk, spinning his chair round and round. "My name is Jasper. Prison commander."  
  
"And I'm not happy to meet you" Olaf muttered, and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. The officer had placed himself with his back against the door.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, Olaf. Morgan had expected more out of you" Jasper said, and suddenly Olaf could see him in full light. He had long, black hair, perfectly combed and partly covered under an officer-cap. He had crystal blue eyes, and a sharp nose. He smiled coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
You were rumored to be quite a CO, Olaf. Morgan thought, and hoped, that you would last more than 27 days. Now, it's only a matter of time before the rest of Blue Moon falls into our hands."  
  
"Grit will never be defeated!" Olaf snapped and punched his fist in the table. Jasper didn't even blink.  
  
"Watch the table, old man. I can assure you, that he will be defeated, no, crushed. Simon's army is on its way towards him. They shouldn't need more than ten days to finish him off. And if Grit should managed to hold Simon back...Hehe... No one can defeat Morgan."  
  
Olaf didn't answer. His eyes were wandering around the room. The walls was undecorated, except for a gigantic world map and a picture of Jasper when he was younger.  
  
"So, how do you like the prison? Any complaints?"  
  
"No, but two questions." Olaf leaned forward. "Where is Colin? And where is the rest of my army?"  
  
"You have no army left, Olaf." Jasper said and smiled. Olaf felt a strong urge to punch him in the face. "You lost over 12 000 men at Raftel."  
  
"The officer told me that it was 221 prisoners here. Where's the other 1200?"  
  
"They were here."  
  
"Were?! Where are they now?" Olaf got up from the chair.  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Dead?! What about Colin?!" Olaf was forced to sit down, because of an intense pain in his back.  
  
"Oh, Colin is alive. For now."  
  
"For now?"  
  
"Come with me, Olaf." Jasper got up from the chair. "You and I are going to expect the... executions."  
  
"Executions?!"  
  
"Yes, you heard me. Watch the heart, old man. Now, let's go. Don't forget your hat."  
  
Jasper took out Olaf's hat from the shelf behind the desk and handed it to him.  
  
"You'll need it if you want to cover your eyes." He said and smiled, as the officer opened the doors. "Our executions tend to be... quite bloody, I'm afraid."  
  
......................................  
  
"Commander Grit!" Someone yelled, and Grit lifted his head from the map, which was covered with red lines and dots. "The enemy is here!"  
  
"Already?!" Grit gasped and grabbed his hat and his gun. "They were four days from here!"  
  
"But they are here now, commander. What should we do? According to the Recons, it's at least 20 000 men plus over 6000 tanks."  
  
Grit thought for a moment. He had 25 000 men under his command, and a reserve army of 10 000 new recruits further up north.  
  
"Mobilize the troops, captain." He said and took on his coat. "How's the artillery status?"  
  
"The positions you chose are good, commander. They are awaiting orders."  
  
Grit went out of the tent. He stopped, turned around and put a finger in the captains chest.  
  
"Tell them to fire at anything that moves" He said sharply. "Anything! I want all our tank divisions ready, and fueled. Call the garrisson in Bathen and tell them that we need all the aircrafts they have. I want the bombers to drop all the bombs they have on the enemy's tanks. Our Rockets will take out the Infantry. Do it now, and hurry."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
_Don't forget to pray, _Grit thought, and went to inspect his units. _They are going to need it.  
  
_...................

Well, there ya go. Chapter 3 on sunday perhaps... Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Wake The Lion

Thanks Master Of The Phoenix, it really warms my heart. Yes, I got the idea this fic doing a project about the conditions during WWII. It will get even more dirty and bloody, and therefore the PG-13 rating.  
  
Well, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

And don't mind the title of this chapter, it makes no sense, I was in desperate need of one...

........

**-The Heart Of Snow-**

**Chapter 3: Don't Wake The Lion**

**.......**

Jasper and Olaf entered a large, no, gigantic yard. It was large as maybe two, or even three full-scale football fields, and surrounded by walls and fences which must've been at least thirty meters high.  
  
Four towers with machine guns were strategically placed, and guards patrolled everywhere.  
  
Olaf sighed. There wasn't a chance in the world that he could escape.  
  
Jasper, who seemed to have read his mind, smiled and said with a gesture:  
  
"No one has ever escaped from here. The man who's holding the record, I believe, managed to touch the walls right before he was shot in the back."  
  
_Once I'm out of here, I'll break your back, bastard. _Olaf thought, as they kept on walking. His arm hurted, and he felt exhausted.  
  
He noticed that maybe a dozen Blue Moon-soldiers were cleaning one of the walls, but other than that, the whole yard was empty.  
  
"Place yourself here, Olaf" Jasper said, and pointed on a bench. "We have the best seats possible."  
  
"I'll stand" Olaf said through clenched teeths.  
  
Jasper smiled and lit a cigarrete.  
  
"Hehe, lighten up old man." he said and smiled. "I'll explain to you what we do here."  
  
"Besides of killing my soldiers, and pissing me off?"  
  
"Heh, don't push it, old man. I'll explain what we do to our prisoners."  
  
Olaf could suddenly see how a long line of Blue Moon soldiers came marching in a row, surrounded by guards. Almost all of them was staring on the ground, some cried, and some could barely walk.  
  
"This is the remaining prisoners" Jasper said, and nodded as an officer saluted him as the long line of Blue Moon soldiers walked by.  
  
"Get us out of here, Olaf!" Many yelled, and Olaf felt a sting in his heart.  
  
He couldn't do a thing. Not a single thing.  
  
"About half of the men that we captured at Raftel is still in Blue Moon, cleaning up bodies and testing roads for mines, under pistol threats of course, and the other, weaker half is here. Or at least was here."  
  
Jasper smiled, and threw away his cigarette as he leaned back on the bench. The Blue Moon- soldiers lined up with their backs against the wall. White Meteor soldiers lined up twenty meters in front of each one of them.  
  
"Are you executing them?!" Olaf roared. "No! That's against the law! According to the laws set up for..."  
  
"Shut up, Olaf. No laws or rules apply here. Those of your soldiers who wasn't strong enough to stay at the front, were sent here to be killed... Well, not all of them. Some will we send back to Blue Moon, broken and devastated of course to report of...the things that we do here."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Olaf tried to catch a glimpse of his soldiers eyes. They were desperate, many cried and others just stared in the ground, already settled with their faith.  
  
"I'll explain" Jasper said and lit another cigarette. "Oh, look, there's commander Colin."  
  
Colin was the last one to place himself against the wall. His uniform was dirty, his head was bandaged, and he held his cap in his hand. He was crying, wet tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
"I can't let you kill him, Jasper" Olaf said, struggling to keep the tears from falling. "Take me instead. He's too young... Too young..."  
  
"No, Olaf." Jasper shook his head. "Colin's faith will be decided. Here and now. Officer, tell the soldiers to prepare"  
  
Olaf clenched his fists, watched things pass him in slow-motion.  
  
_No... Can't let it happen... I must stop this.. This madness..._  
  
"Jasper..." Olaf said.  
  
"Yes, commander?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
And then he ran.  
  
_I'm coming, Colin_  
  
Ignoring the pain in his back, and in his arm, Olaf ran.  
  
_I can't let you die..._  
  
He ran faster than his legs could carry him, flinged himself forward and punched down the closest soldier and made his way towards Colin.  
  
_Little boys don't belong to war..._  
  
Jasper yelled panically to the soldiers not to shoot, and they had to throw themselves over Olaf to stop him.  
  
Olaf hit the ground hard and almost lost his conscious as they locked his arms and legs.  
  
Colin cried, but he didn't move. He just stood there, holding his dirty cap with his small hands.  
  
"Colin!!!" Olaf yelled and tried to get to him, but he was held down by several strong arms. He was pulled on his feets and dragged back to Jasper, whose smile had died out.  
  
"Fool!" He spat out. "You can't save him, Olaf! Or any other of your soldiers!"  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Jasper." Olaf yelled, trying to free his arm so that he could punch him. "I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands!"  
  
"I think not, Olaf. Now, calm down and I'll explain how we do things here."  
  
The soldier's released their grip of Olaf, and he noticed that his injured arm was bleeding.  
  
"Colin has a fair chance of survival" Jasper said, and ordered the soldiers the prepare. They all drew a revolver, very much like the one Grit used to carry around. "As you can see, the execution patrols is armed with revolvers. There is six slots in a revolver, but they only load it with three. So your soldiers roughly has a 1/2 chance of surviving. Pretty good odds, isn't it?"  
  
"Why?" Olaf said, staring on Colin, who met his eyes. _So young...  
  
_"Why? Heh, that's a good question, with an even better answer... We do it to break them. Tear them apart, destroy them physically and mentally..."  
  
Jasper drew his own revolver, and loaded it with three bullets.  
  
"How would you feel, Olaf, is someone held a gun against your forehead and told you that you had a 50 % chance of survival? Let's say that Lady Luck smiles against you, and the revolver clicks when fired... Imagine going through the process the next day... And the day after that... They get no rest, Olaf. Every day that they walk out on this yard, could be their last. And that, my friend, is what tears them down and turns them into mental wrecks."  
  
"I can promise you, here and now, that I'll kill you, Jasper." Olaf said, thinking over and over if it would be worth it to throw himself over Jasper and break his neck.  
  
Jasper smiled and gave his gun to Olaf.  
  
"I'll give you the same chance as your soldiers have. It's loaded with three bullets. Your chance of killing me, is roughly 1/2. You have the chance, take it."  
  
Olaf didn't hesitate a second. With a quick gesture, he put the gun against Jasper's forehead, and pulled the trigger.  
  
It clicked. The revolver clicked, and Jasper smiled and took the gun from Olaf.  
  
"Aw, too bad." He said and put it away. "Too bad that you won't get another chance tomorrow. Now, let's look at the executions. Let's see how many will fall today."  
  
Olaf looked at Colin, wondered for a moment what he would say to his parents if he got out of here...  
  
"Jasper, take me instead.."  
  
"No. Quiet now, they will fire in twelve seconds..."  
  
The soldier in front of Colin raised his revolver.  
  
_Colin_  
  
The sun was shining, and the sweat was pouring on the foreheads of the Blue Moon soldiers...  
  
_Don't die... Not now... You're too young..._  
  
Jasper lit another cigarette, and besides from his silent humming of a terribly jolly tune, everything was quiet. Not a single bird was singing.  
  
_Still nothing but a child_  
  
Six seconds...  
  
_Please... Don't take him away.._  
  
Three seconds...  
  
_Please let the revolver click. Please..._  
  
Two seconds...  
  
_Colin, don't die... Don't die..._  
  
One second...  
  
Olaf buried his old face in his gloved hands, clenched his teeths...  
  
_Colin.... Stay alive..._  
  
**BAM!**  
  
Olaf looked up. Dozens of Blue Moon-soldiers had fallen to the ground, crimson blood was pouring down the wall.  
  
Olaf looked at Colin. At first, Colins face showed no expression, and he didn't move.  
  
But then he slowly began to sink to the ground, his hands lost their grip of his cap... He still had his eyes open.  
  
It didn't click. The revolver didn't click.  
  
Colin was dead.  
  
...............................................................

Well, there goes chapter 3, hope ya enjoyed it. From now on, the chapters will be a bit shorter though, so now you know...

-DW


	4. Chapter 4: Silence

Thanks for the reviews! And KrOnIk-SpOoN, I've never heard of FOK. What is it?  
  
And as for the CO's I'm getting, don't expect them to appear to soon, I have maybe a dozen (yes, it's true, I have posted this elsewhere too) CO's that are going in the story, so you may have to wait, allright?  
  
BTW, be sure to describe the CO's personalities well, okay?  
  
And MOTP, White Meteor have motives, but to explain that now would take away some of the suspense, wouldn't it?  
  
Enjoy this chapter, it's a bit shorter than usual... And don't mind the chapter titles, they almost never make sense...

Uh, what was I doing again? Right, updating!  
  
......

**-The Heart Of Snow-**

**Chapter 4: Silence**

**......**

A jeep was driving down the muddy, almost completely flooded road. It had to make its way through meter-high water, and the man who was standing on the passenger seat with a pair of binoculairs in his hands muttered loudly.  
  
"Does it look like this all the way?" He asked his driver with a puzzling look on his face. He had battered, grey hair spread across his scalp, and he had those steel-grey eyes that seemed to cut through anything.  
  
"Yes, commander Simon." The driver responded without taking his eyes of the road. "The enemy has flooded all major roads for several kilometres ahead, to prevent larger panzer units to advance"  
  
"He wants to slow us down" Simon said, throwing an eye on the map he just took out from his breastpocket. "According to latest intel, the nearest Blue Moon-troops are stationed five kilometres from here. That's where the outer defense ring begins. He must stop us by it, cause once I'm through...hehe"  
  
Simon smiled as the jeep crawled out of the mud. He folded the map and put it back in his breastpocket with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"You know, Grit will wake up tomorrow in a prison camp, and wonder what the hell hit him..."  
  
....................  
  
"You killed him!" Olaf yelled in Jasper's face, held back by six guards. "You bloody bastard! He was a child, dammit!"  
  
"Put him back in the cell" Jasper muttered and lit another cigarrette. "Make sure that the surviving soldiers clean this friggin mess up"  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Jasper!" Olaf screamed, struggling to get loose. "What should I say to his parents?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, Olaf" Jasper said and smiled. He seemed to smile constantly. "I'll personally make sure that they get the message."  
  
Olaf grinned, realizing that fighting wouldn't get him loose. He was dragged away, and threw a last look on Colin, who laid lifeless by the wall, together with dozens of other Blue Moon-soldiers.  
  
Olaf cried out in despair, lone tears fell down his cheeks, and was caught up by his snow-white beard. Jasper laughed.  
  
"Oh look, the old man's gone sentimental." He said, throwing away the cigarette and immidiately took out and lit a new one. "What's wrong, never seen a men of yours dead before? Hehe. See you tomorrow, Olaf. Executions at noon, as usual... Ha, ha, ha"  
  
Olaf was pulled all the way back to his cell, and the guards threw him in, and one of them took his hat.  
  
They spat on him before they left.  
  
................ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

Well, here we go, chapter 5! I won't be able to update until monday, cause I'm going away for a week... Soooo....

Anyhow, Kronik, after reading your fantastic story, I now know what FoK is. And I gotta say, I'm probably a member now...

Anyways, enjoy this chapter...

.........

**-The Heart Of Snow-**

**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

**.....**

The ten people that were in the large room stood up, as Nell entered it, carrying a bunch of papers and a large, folded map.  
  
"Sit down, everyone" She said, and the ten Commanding Officers of Wars World sat down on their chairs.  
  
Nell placed her papers on the table next to the wall, and threw a quick look around the room. Kanbei was here, and so was Sonja and Sensei. Drake was amusing himself by opening and closing his old-style binocular, and Andy was already half-asleep in the chair closest to Nell.  
  
Jess, Eagle, Max, Sami and Hachi were also all in the room, Nell noticed.  
  
"Andy, can you start the projector for me?" She asked, and Andy instantly got up from the chair.  
  
"Uh, I wasn't asleep. I was just...."  
  
"Just start the projector, Andy!"  
  
"Uh, okay..."  
  
The projector started with a buzzing sound, and a gigantic map was projected against the wall.  
  
Andy frowned his forehead, and waved his hands.  
  
"Hey, everyone, look, a gigantic black continent that has appeared between Yellow Comet and Orange Star!!! We have to do something!"  
  
"Uh, Andy..." Sami said from behind, as everyone laughed. "That's Nell's shadow."  
  
"Uh, I knew that. I was just..."  
  
"Just shut up, Andy, and listen to Nell, okay?"  
  
Nell placed herself so that she wouldn't be in the way for the map, and grabbed a small staff.  
  
"Listen up, everyone" She said, letting her eyes wander across the room. "I'm sure that you all know that Blue Moon has been invaded."  
  
All CO's nodded silently, and Nell continued:  
  
"The enemy, White Meteor, comes from a previously unknown continent in the south and..."  
  
"How come we didn't knew about that continent?" Sonja asked. "Sure there must've been someone who has discovered it."  
  
"Well, the thing is" Nell said, pointing at the large empty space south of Blue Moon with her staff. "The storms down here tend to be quite violent, and no ship that has gone into them, has ever come back."  
  
"But how did White Meteor get their armies to Blue Moon, if you can't get through the storms?" Jess asked.  
  
"That's a good question" Nell answered. "According to Blue Moon-intel, they used special-built landing boats, we don't have any specifications on them"  
  
"So this means, that we cannot counter attack on White Meteor to force a withdrawal of their troops?" Sensei said.  
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible without similiar landing-boats to theirs."  
  
"Why isn't Grit here?" Andy asked.  
  
"He's the only CO left in Blue Moon. I'm afraid that I have to announce, that Olaf and Colin were taken prisoners during the battle of Raftel, and we don't know if they are alive by now. Blue Moon lost 12000 men at Raftel, and Grit is now facing three White Meteor-armies, each one of them at least as big as his own. I'm afraid Blue Moon will fall, if we don't take action."  
  
"I assume you mean military actions" Kanbei said. "You want us to declare war against White Meteor."  
  
Nell nodded silently. She felt a sting in her heart. War should never be encouraged.  
  
"Without reinforcements, Grit will not be able to hold them back for long. Orange Star's declaration of war will reach the White Meteor-commander today. An army is preparing to move in from our south border. I want to know if we can count on more support."  
  
"Yellow Comet shall assist!" Kanbei said and got up from the chair, with his katana in his hand. "If White Meteor conquers Blue Moon, the whole Wars World will be in danger."  
  
"What about Green Earth, Jess?" Nell asked, turning her eyes to Jess, who seemed to think it over.  
  
"If White Meteor would try another landing, Green Earth would be the most likely place to do it." She said, leaning forward. "I'm sorry, Nell, but I can't send any armies to Blue Moon without risking Green Earth."  
  
"Then I'll help." Eagle said, and got up from his chair. "Drake's fleet is probably enough to take out any invasion attempts before they hit land. My airforce shall assist Blue Moon."  
  
It looked for a moment, as if Jess wanted to protest, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Kanbei, what can you give us?" Nell asked.  
  
"Sensei..." Kanbei begun, but Sonja interrupted him.  
  
"Father, I will help." Sonja said. "You and Sensei must guard Yellow Comet."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Allright, Sonja. But I don't want you to come home in a body-bag, do you hear that?"  
  
"Be easy on her, Kanbei" Sensei said. "She can handle herself."  
  
"That man has a LOT of wrinkles..." Andy whispered, and Sami kicked his leg, making him scream.  
  
"Good" Nell said, without noticing Andy. "Then an Orange Star-army will move in from the north. Sonja, where do you plan to land your army?"  
  
Sonja looked at the map for a second.  
  
"I'll land in the east, we'll take on the White Meteor-armies from two sides."  
  
"Allright. Eagle?"  
  
"I'm sure that Grit needs me the most. If I can only get a safe base in Blue Moon, and enough supplies, I can give him all the support that he needs."  
  
"Then it's settled then. This meeting is closed. Good luck everyone."  
  
They all got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey, all things get really big when I look through this!" Andy happily yelled, gazing through Drake's binocular. "My god, Sami, those are really big.."  
  
Sami slapped him, and he fell face down to the floor.  
  
Nell sighed.  
  
_War is still a game to him... I'm afraid that reality will crash down on him, sooner or later...  
  
_She took her papers, and turned off the projector, and the lights.  
  
She was the last one to leave the room, and she sighed again as she closed the door.  
  
_It's not enough... _She thought and began walking down the corridor. _Our efforts is not enough...We are going to lose this war....  
  
_......... 


	6. Chapter 6: The Heat Is On

Back from a small vacation, yet suffering from a small writer's block... Small and small, it kind of has taken over my swedish brain, so chapter 7 might take a while...

Anyhow, here's chapter 6... Enjoy!

**....  
  
-The Heart Of Snow-  
  
Chapter 6: The Heat Is On  
  
.......**  
  
The night was cold, but yet crystal clear. It was like the calm before the storm.  
  
Grit knew it. When the first rays of light reached the soil of Blue Moon the next morning, a White Meteor-army would follow them.  
  
He lit a cigarette, and pulled his coat closer around his body. He had only gotten a few hours sleep in the jeep, which lacked the luxury they called temperature-control.  
  
"If the old man would see me now..." He mumbled and exhaled a small cloud of smoke, which quickly disappeared in the bitter, cold air. "I promised him to stop years ago..."  
  
Grit sat back against the seat, and let his eyes wander across the night sky.  
  
No one knew what White Meteors motives were, and Grit felt no urge to find out. He just wanted to end the war, go home and enjoy his first vacation in quite some time.  
  
He sighed again, and threw away the cigarette as he laid down across the passenger-seats in the back of the jeep.  
  
He watched the stars. Stars were the only thing that was eternal, his mother used to tell him when he was a child.  
  
He knew better now. Stars did die, the process just took a lot of time.  
  
_Everything is dying in the same second it's born... _He thought, and laughed silently at his own pathetic attempt to sound like a prophet.  
  
"Screw it" He muttered. "I hate this goddamn war... Olaf and Colin's gone, and it's only a matter of time before I'm dead as well..."  
  
_The only thing that lasts... _He thought. _Is death._  
  
.....  
  
He was awoken by the sound of artillery-fire, and he stepped out of the jeep after grabbing his gun.  
  
"Captain!" He yelled to a Blue Moon-officer who was studying a map under a tree. It was raining.  
  
"Yes, commander?" The captain replied quickly.  
  
"What's the status? It sounds like a friggin symphony of artillery-fire. I hope it's ours."  
  
"It is sir. Simon is throwing his tanks against the hill, but we're fighting him off for the moment. Our outer defense ring is practically unbreakable."  
  
"Good. We can't let him get up on this hill, captain" Grit said, pointing on the map. "If he takes this hill, he'll have a full-speed highway towards the city below."  
  
"Yes, commander."  
  
"Tell colonel Evans to issue all necessary orders up here. I'm going down to our outer defense ring."  
  
"Commander!" The captain protested. "It's too dangerous, maybe you should..."  
  
"Should what?" Grit quickly replied. "You told me that our outer line was unbreakable, so what do I have to fear?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, sir."  
  
Grit nodded, and ran over to his jeep. The rain was pouring down, and he muttered when he saw that all seats were wet.  
  
"Captain!" He yelled over to the officer who stood under the tree.  
  
"Yes, commander?!"  
  
"Get me a helicopter!"  
  
"Yes sir, right away, sir!"  
  
"And stop calling me sir."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
............  
  
He slowly woke up, with an intense pain in his forehead. He touched it, and saw that his fingers were covered in blood.  
  
Suddenly, something fell to the floor.  
  
He looked at it, and bent down to grab it.  
  
It was a bullet, of rubber.  
  
He looked around. He was in a cell, without windows. The only thing other than the grey-painted walls was a massive steel-door. The only source of light was a lone light-bulb hanging from the ceiling, which was spreading its weak light in the room.  
  
Colin of Blue Moon got on his feets. Strangely, he felt like if he had just returned from the dead....  
  
........................  
  
There we go! I hope all Colin lovers stop sending me angry mails, allright? Uh, not that I got any, but stilll.. Don't forget to review!  
  
-DW


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Goes On

Thanks for the overwhelming, positive response, everyone! MOTP, I'm also posting this at the AW2 Board at GameFaqs, you oughta come there and join! .....

...

**-The Heart Of Snow-**

**Chapter 7: The Battle Goes On**

**....**

Olaf felt how he became weaker and weaker.  
  
All that existed in his life was the greypainted walls that surrounded him, and the steel-door that kept him from escaping.  
  
They had moved him now, to a new, "safer" cell, which was dark all the time. There was no lights, not even a small window to let in the sunlight.  
  
The only break he got from the lonely monotomy, was when the hatch was slided open, and food was put in.  
  
Olaf refused to call it food, though. A cold soup with large pieces of raw potatoes was all he got, maybe a piece of bread if he was lucky.  
  
He had been in the cell for two days. That, he knew, because he had witnessed two executions since Colin died in front of his own eyes.  
  
He had lost count of how many men he had seen die. He tried to count at first, so he would know how many times he was going to shoot Jasper when he got out of there.  
  
But they were too many now. Not many of his soldiers was alive. Not even a hundred.  
  
Olaf clenched his fists.  
  
He didn't even have a bed, and was forced to sleep on the floor, which certainly didn't help to ease his terrible pain in his back and in his arm.  
  
"If I only could find a way to get out of here..." He mumbled. "All I need is the coordinates for the prison, and I'm sure that someone would come... And save the soldiers..."  
  
........  
  
"Faster!" Grit yelled in his pilots ear. "The snails on the ground are moving quicker than us, dammit!"  
  
"I'm sorry, commander, but this helicopter is old and..."  
  
"My grandmother is old, and she's faster than this piece of junk! ARGH! Dammit!"  
  
Grit punched the instrument-panel  
  
"I need to get to the outer defense lines now, lieutenant!" He screamed . "Not tomorrow, not next week, not next year! Now, you understand me?"  
  
"Y-Yes, commander Grit. But I'm afraid..."  
  
"Afraid of what? You should be afraid of me, lieutenant! If you don't get me where I want within five minutes, I'll strangle you with your own belt!"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes, commander. I guess we could transfer more power to the rear engine."  
  
"Good. How much do we gain on that?"  
  
"Two minutes, sir."  
  
Grit roared and whacked his head in the window on his right.  
  
"I should have asked for a Fighter-plane instead. Damn it, lieutenant! If we lose this war, it's your fault, and that goddamn captain that gave me this fucking helicopter!"  
  
_Mood swings... _Grit thought and sat back on his chair. _If I were to remove my beard, you could almost take me for a woman with PMS...  
  
_Grit laughed to himself and took on his hat.  
  
What he didn't know, was that it would take a while before he ever laughed again...  
  
.............  
  
"Why hasn't our panzer divisions broken through their lines yet?" Simon yelled at his sergeant. "He's been holding us off for a day!"  
  
"The Blue Moon Army is stronger than we expected, commander." The sergeant replied. "And his artillery blasts our tanks to pieces before they actually reach the defense line."  
  
"Officer, gimme a direct link to the base. It's time that we take care of Grit once and for all."  
  
"What should I tell that your errand is, commander?"  
  
"Just tell them that I need to talk with... Mr Tactical..."  
  
"What?! Isn't that a bit drastic, commander?"  
  
"Not at all, sergeant. Mr Tactical has his own way of doing things... He'll be the perfect man for the job."  
  
"May I ask for what job?" The sergeant slowly asked.  
  
"Hehe, no, sergeant... It'll be a surprise, believe me... Mark my words, haha..."  
  
.....  
  
Enjoy! Dun forget to review! 


End file.
